Holiday Games
by lucky limeade
Summary: Draco likes to play games. What happens when he invites Harry over for a round of Dreidel?


AN: I wrote this at 7 in the morning. Don't blame me. But despite that, this is the most in-character story I've ever written and probably ever will write! This is slash, so if you don't like it, go away or flame me so I can laugh at you. Otherwise, I would love a review, even though it sucks. But it actually is in character, even the stuff that doesn't appear that way so if something bothers you, I can explain! OK, well I just wanted to write a holiday story since it is the holiday season. Or at least it was when I wrote it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sat uncomfortably in a surprisingly warm dungeon that was adorned with posters, and occasionally, stuffed animals. Draco Malfoy's dorm room. Malfoy was looking at him with a curious half-smile on his face, cocking his head, which was making Harry feel even more uncomfortable. "What the hell are we doing here?" Harry asked Malfoy.  
  
"I told you, silly, we're playing Dreidel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure what he was doing in his worst enemy's bedroom playing Dreidel. Something had gotten into Malfoy, something he didn't trust. Yesterday, Harry and his best friends Ron and Hermione had been eating lunch on the bleachers, when Malfoy walked up to them and asked to talk to Harry. Ron and Hermione protested, but Harry knew he could take on Malfoy. He put down his juice box and followed him. Harry took out his wand, ready for anything. Or so he thought.   
  
"Listen, Harry," Malfoy began, "I know that we started off on the wrong foot and everything but, I... think I'm starting to understand something. Um... I don't know, since it's the holidays and everything do you want to come over sometime to play Dreidel or something?"  
  
Harry was shocked, but was eventually able to move his jaw out of its dropped position. "Can Ron and Hermione come?"  
  
Malfoy wrinkled his nose and said, "You know how my family feels about Weasleys and mudbloods."   
  
Harry put his nose in the air and walked off. "No dice, then."  
  
He came back to Ron and Hermione, both who were full of questions. "What was that about?"  
  
Harry laughed and said, "He wanted me to play Dreidel with him! It was really weird, he was being all nice to me and stuff... but of course I said no."  
  
He was surprised once again when Hermione said, "Why did you say no?"  
  
"It's Malfoy!" Harry and Ron both exclaimed.  
  
"But maybe he's trying to make a reconciliation!"  
  
"So?" Both boys said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "God, boys are so immature! I know that he's done some horrible things to us in the past, but if he's trying to make up for it and you reject him, he's going to get even worse! Seriously, Harry, you should go and tell him that you changed your mind."  
  
"Oh kitty doodles." Harry agreed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So here he was, sitting by Malfoy's desk, simply watching his surroundings. Malfoy pulled up a chair, Dreidel in hand, and asked Harry if he was ready.  
  
  
  
"I don't even know how to play! We had to play it once in elementary school, but I don't remember how! Aren't we supposed to have beans or something?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "Not in my game."  
  
"Well I don't know how to play! Stop laughing at me and tell me how!"  
  
"Merlin, stop yelling," Malfoy smiled. "Just spin the Dreidel and I'll tell you what to do from there."  
  
Harry sighed and spun. "Ok?"  
  
A slight grin was appearing on Malfoy's face. "Well, well, well, Potter. You got halb. You know what that means?"  
  
"For the millionth time, Malfoy, no, I don't!"  
  
"It means you have to kiss me."  
  
"WHAT?! Fuck no!" Harry screeched. Even though the only thing holding him back was that he had become accustomed to hating Malfoy. Malfoy had certainly become more attractive over the years, what with his soft pink lips and china doll skin, but god! He couldn't kiss Malfoy, even if it was just part of a game!  
  
Malfoy seemed to be getting bored with Harry contemplating his beauty, and said, "What's wrong, Potter? Too scared to kiss a guy?"  
  
"No!" Harry said immediately. It was true, he wasn't scared to kiss a guy, but Malfoy was different. Harry had recently discovered that he liked boys, and hadn't tested out his kissing ability yet. In fact, the only person that he had kissed before was Cho, and she was crying the entire time. Besides, it turned out that she was a man all along anyway. Harry realized (with some disgust) that he was scared to kiss Malfoy, because he didn't want to disappoint those luscious lips, or those cold gray eyes... which were still staring at him, and god, they had sex appeal. "Oh fuck it," Harry mumbled.  
  
Shaking, Harry leaned over to Malfoy, who looked half shocked, half excited, that Harry had actually agreed to kiss him. Harry gingerly touched Malfoy's lips with his own, but soon forgot why he had been so scared, as the kiss with Draco came naturally. Draco eagerly opened his mouth for Harry's tongue, and an occasional moan, "Harry", or growl could be heard. They kissed passionately until Malfoy, having the smaller lungs, finally had to break away for air.  
  
The two boys looked at each other, panting in amazement. Harry noticed that Malfoy really did look like a china doll now, with swollen lips the colors of cherries.   
  
Harry ruined the moment by stepping on a talking stuffed cow that said, "Moooooooooochos Gracias!"   
  
Harry and Draco laughed quietly. Harry didn't know what the hell just happened. He liked it, but was still apprehensive (and mortified). He was grateful when Malfoy got back to the game. "Well, it's my turn now," he said, and spun the Dreidel. Malfoy's eyes lit up and he grinned.   
  
"What?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "I got Gimel. Potter, that means that I get to have all of you."  
  
Harry's eyes widened with confusion and fear. "W- what do you mean by that?"  
  
Draco picked up Harry and threw him on the bed, straddled Harry's hips, and got close to his ear. "I think you know exactly what I mean."   
  
Fin... yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hmmm. Like I said, I would really appreciate a review, especially so I can write a better story next year! I know, this one wasn't too good, but it was early. It's not my fault. Sorry! 


End file.
